Various puzzles have heretofore been known which involve the serial winding of a continuous filament, such as a cord, wire, string or elastic serially about a plurality of posts. Illustrative of the prior art in this regard are U.S. Pat. No. 694,038 and 843,490. The prior art of which I am aware has been restricted to the winding of the filament in a single plane because of the manner of placement of the posts.